


Sweet Dreams

by RedTailTerritory



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTailTerritory/pseuds/RedTailTerritory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You help Papyrus when he has a bit of a compromising dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maximum_overboner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximum_overboner/gifts).



Papyrus had always been very enthusiastic about inviting people over to spend the night, so when you and him started dating it didn't seem all that bizarre for him to ask you to sleep over.

 

At first, you'd slept on the couch. Progressively, as you spent more nights at their house, Papyrus expressed his concern that the couch is no place for a human to sleep, and therefore ordered you to sleep in his bed while he slept on the couch.

 

This arrangement was fine, except there was a problem. Papyrus never told you that he sleepwalks.

 

You woke up to the tall skeleton clambering into the bed next to you, and curling up to your squishy warmth as close as he could. You didn't pay and mind to it, considering he was a very affectionate person when awake, so it would make sense that in his sleep he would be the same way. You waited for him to stop adjusting and fell back asleep.

 

You weren't sure for how long you'd slept, but you woke up feeling crushed. What was once a gentle pressure of Papyrus cuddling you, was now a constricting bear hug as he desperately held you close in his sleep.

 

_Is he having a nightmare?_ You thought. Letting your breathing go quiet, you heard whimpers and whines. You could feel him trembling behind you. _He_ _ **is**_ _having a nightmare._

 

You couldn't turn around to hold him close to you, so you settled for running your hand up and down his forearm. You'd started to coo at him, hoping to gently wake him.

 

You'd stopped stroking his arm and noticed a sensation you hadn't paid any mind to before. A damp warmth poking the backs of your thighs. _This is not a nightmare._ You correct yourself.

 

The lack of sensation on his arm caused Papyrus to whine again, pulling you impossibly closer. His head buried itself into your neck and his hips sought out to be flush with yours. What you once thought to be trembling was stronger now, and more akin to grinding than anything else.

 

_This is_ _ **definitely**_ _not a nightmare._ You told yourself. There you were, trapped in the tight embrace of someone in the middle of a wet dream.

 

You'd started to panic. _What do I do?_ You'd never discussed this with him yet. You didn't think he was even _capable_ of such things.

 

While your mind was running, the grinding picked up. His whines were even more frustrated and needy now. Without thinking, you'd reached your arms between your legs and grabbed the hard cock that was pressed up against you. You were going to try to help him rub one off, but you couldn't stay in that position long because the arms wrapped around your torso pulled you back.

 

With a huff of your own strengthening arousal, you put a little more force into leaning over to try again, clenching your thighs around his need to hold him in place.

 

Tightening up your leg muscles seemed to do the trick because suddenly one of his arms went from being wrapped around your torso to clenching your hip, aiding in the act of thrusting against you.

 

You could feel his heat pressed up against your crotch, the friction bringing you into a higher state of arousal.

 

After a few fleeting moments of pure lust-filled humping, you felt your orgasm threatening. You didn't know how much longer you could last, and knew you wouldn't be of much help if you came and he hadn't.

 

Biting your lip, you lasted a few moments longer, before letting out a breath you didn't know you were holding, in a moan that tore its way from your throat. Riding out your orgasm, you'd clenched your legs tighter around the cock thrusting between them.

 

A few more thrusts and a strangled cry later, and you could feel a liquid heat dripping down the front of your leg.

 

"HUMAN!" Papyrus cried, sitting up instantly. "OH. OH STARS! I'M - I'M SO SORRY."

 

Taking in the mess on his bed and implications of things Papyrus instantly covered his face in his hands, muttering an endless stream of apologies. _Wait, was he crying?_

 

While your muscles screamed at you, you sat up and gently grabbed his wrists. Pulling his hands away from his face, you saw fat tears threatening his eye sockets. Resting your forehead on his, you placed a small kiss to his nasal bone. You were too tired for words.

 

Gently thumbing the tears away, you breathed out soft hushes until the post-crying hiccups had stopped and his breathing leveled out.

 

"YOU'RE NOT," Papyrus hesitated, voice brimming with uncertainty, "MAD?"

 

Shaking you head no caused all the tension in the skeleton to drop. You'd softly kissed his teeth and and rubbed your cheek on his. He'd tiredly rested his frame on yours and you guided him down to go back to sleep.

 

"GOOD NIGHT, HUMAN." Papyrus mumbled

 

"I love you Papyrus." You whispered.

 


End file.
